We propose to implement a software package to produce high-resolution scalp-recorded electroencephalograms (EEGs) by removing spatial blur distortion due to passive conduction from the brain through the cerebrospinal fluid, skull and scalp. This software package will provide clinicians and researchers with a powerful and inexpensive tool for studying the spatiotemporal dynamics of brain electrical activity, as well as a convenient means for integrating EEF data with other neuroimaging modalities. It will incorporate our recently developed methods, called Deblurring, which constructs a finite element model of a subject's head from his/her MRI and computes the potential field at the inner surface of the skull from scalp-recorded EEGs. This method has been validate by comparison of the estimated results with data recorded from subdural grids in neurosurgical patients, and further validation work is being performed in ongoing studies. During Phase I, we will determine the practical feasibility of the Deblurring method by examining how the accuracy of the method is affected by noise, sampling density at the scalp, and errors in modeling the electrical properties of the skull and scalp. A functional design of the software package will be written.